You know your addicted to Doctor Who when:
by Farrel
Summary: I bet your guilty of at least one of these!
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea after watching a new episode of Doctor Who gotta say not so impressed with Matt Smith, he has his moments but I preferred David.

**You Know You're Addicted to Doctor Who When:**

**You call your room your TARDIS**

**You speak at very high speeds so that no-one can understand you and then look surprised when they ask you "what?"**

**You've changed your name to a single syllable**

**You call any pen you own a sonic screwdriver**

**You like to use infinitely gargantuan words to describe simple things**

**Whenever you go out anywhere you listen for sounds of the TARDIS**

**You're proud you know what TARDIS stands for **

**You can pronounce Raxicoricofallapatorius perfectly and look surprised when your friends cannot**

**You refuse to blink around statues**

**You check larger people for a zipper on their forehead.**

**You try to never turn right.**

**You named your dog K-9**

**You instantly hide if you hear the word Exterminate.**

**You refuse to upgrade anything**

**You refuse to go near shop window dummies.**

**You're wary when it comes to Christmas.**

**You like to take long walks with no route planned for the fun of it.**

**You invoke the rules of the Shadow Proclamation when in an argument.**

**You've nicknamed your friends Rose/Mickey/Martha/Donna or Amy**

**End **

Hope you guys like it, I may add more if I think of any ^^ Oh and yes before you ask I am guilty of a fair amount of these. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Some more by madasmonty

**You know your addicted to Doctor Who when:**

1. You voted Saxon.  
2. You always knock 4 times.  
3. You want to be captured by aliens just so the Doctor will save you.  
4. You get scared when you notice something is casting a double shadow.  
5. You secretly hope to see the TARDIS parked somewhere.  
6. You have shouted "Allon-sy" or "Geronimo".  
7. The word "Delete" on a keyboard reminds you of the cybermen.  
8. Any telephone box reminds you of the TARDIS.  
9. The TARDIS noise/Dr Who theme music is your ring tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Some new ones for you I thought up while working on a college assignment

**You know your addicted to Doctor Who when:**

**You keep writing the words Bad Wolf**

**You're convinced that when you die you will regenerate**

**You don't like spoilers**

**You think your teacher might be a Krillitane in disguise**

**When asked where you're from you immediately say Gallifrey**

**You tell your friends that you are growing a TARDIS**

**You keep hearing the sound of drums**

**You have brainy specs that you put on when looking at something**

**You want to work for UNIT or Torchwood**

**You used a stethoscope to see if you have two hearts**

**You refuse to go near wasps, libraries or cats**

**You turned your shed into a replica TARDIS and then insist it's bigger on the inside**

**You dressed your cat up as a nun **

**When it rains you always make sure it's not going up and then get disappointed when it isn't**

**You've tried to resonate concrete**

**If something is locked and you can't open it you believe its deadlock sealed**

**You call your computer Mr Smith**

**You've been trying to work out the Scasis paradigm**

**You believe that the recent volcanic activity in Iceland (?) is the work of Pyrovilles**

**You tried eating fish fingers and custard**

**You've tried to grow apple grass**

**You called you grandfather the Face of Bo**

**You placed mistletoe oil around your door to prevent attack by werewolf**

**If you have a fireplace you constantly look inside to make sure the Doctor isn't there.**

**If someone speaks to you in different language you nod and pretend to understand them**

**Your group of friends is called LINDA**

**You call the dust in your room void stuff**

**You hate spiders**

**You're sometimes rude without realising it**

**You believe anyone who can perform "magic" is a Carronite or a Hervoken**

**You call your greatest enemy Davros**

**You enjoy making Ood jokes**

**You refuse to get in a car that has SAT NAV**

**End**

That's it I'll put more up if I think of any enjoy ^^


End file.
